


collide

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e02 Pregnancy Test, M/M, Referenced Sex, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: Last night had been absolutely perfect. There had been some awkwardness when Patrick requested they keep the lights on, claiming he didn’t want to hide away under the covers when they saw each other naked for the first time, but that was simply because David had been worried that once he saw David, he would realize that he wasn’t into men the way he thought he was.But Patrick had been right to suggest keeping the lights on, because not only did Patrick seem to enjoy his male physique, he seemed obsessed with it, his roaming hands going everywhere they wanted.





	collide

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one might be the last one for a little bit. Unfortunately, I've hit a writer's block with 4x03 and 4x04, and I really want to post these in order. So, if you have any suggestions, whether it be song ideas for those episodes or story ideas, that would be great! I'm happier with this one than I was the last one, but I still feel like they're becoming predictable or mediocre or something, and I want to put out my best work! And sorry that this one is a little dialogue heavy! No beta, as per usual!
> 
> Also, I will never actually write any smut for these fics. I'm just not good at it so the most I'll ever do is reference it! Sorry!
> 
> This is based on Collide by Rachel Platten. There's a handful of songs off of her Waves album that work so well with these two! Hope you enjoy this one!

_Turn the lights on honey, I don’t really wanna hide, not tonight. Come and crash into me ‘cause I want us to collide_

Patrick thinks it’s safe to say that he is, in fact, gay, very _very_ gay.

David was beside him, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He was the reason David was so flushed and sweaty. He was the one that brought David to orgasm.

Patrick let out a giddy laugh, placing a hand over his eyes. “What?” David asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“That was amazing,” Patrick breathed, moving his hand so that he could look at the other man.

“It was, wasn’t it?” David asked softly, a little awestruck. He shifted so that they were facing each other, his arm moving so it was draped across Patrick’s waist. “And that was only hand stuff, imagine what’ll be like when you’re ready for more,” David whispered, lips finding the hickey he had left on Patrick’s neck (this time, Patrick had made sure it was far enough down on his body that he could still wear his normal attire without it being seen).

Patrick groaned and pulled David closer. David let out a laugh and Patrick kissed him again, now aware of what it was like to have David laugh against his lips. His hand reached up and cupped David’s cheek, thumb brushing over the stubble he loved so much.

After a moment, David pulled back and leaned his forehead against Patrick’s. “Can I tell you something?”

“Always,”

“It was never that good with Jake,” Patrick’s eyes darkened with lust and David smirked.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm,”

“Why’s that?”

David bit his lip, eyes now locked on the red mark his lips had left on Patrick’s skin. He brought one hand up and brushed his thumb over it, smiling when Patrick shivered at his touch. “I never liked him the way I like you,” Patrick felt his heart pound at the confession. “With him, it was all about sex. I wasn’t even upset when I broke things off. I was actually kind of glad the whole throuple thing happened because it gave me a reason to stop seeing him.”

“Really?”

David hummed. “I promise, there are no lingering feelings for any of my exes.” David swallowed and finally met his eyes. “I haven’t felt like this for someone in a really long time, and if I’m being honest, it kind of scares me.”

Patrick’s breath hitches in his throat. “Me too,” David looked relieved at his admission and Patrick couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again. When he pulled back, he gave David a small smile. “I really like you,”

“I really like you too,”

“And I’m really glad Stevie felt guilty about still seeing Jake because we could have never done that at the motel or Ray’s,”

“Mm, you’ve got that right,” David was looking at him with hooded eyes and Patrick chuckled. “But we only have this place for the night, so we should make the most of it,”

“Oh, definitely,” Patrick smirked, placing a hand on the back of David’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

—

**Thank you for continuing to date Jake and for feeling guilty about it because we really needed this**

**On a completely separate note, I will be washing your sheets.**

Do you even know how to do laundry? 

**Fuck you**

—-

David awoke to the feel of lips pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. He let out a tired groan and gripped his pillow tighter. He was suddenly painfully aware of the light streaming through Stevie’s window, so he pulled the covers over his head, elicited a chuckle from behind him.

“It’s too early,” He whined and Patrick laughed against his skin.

“You don’t even know what time it is,”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s still too early.” Patrick poked at his side and he squirmed.

“When you mentioned not being a morning person, I didn’t think it was this bad,”

“I just enjoy sleeping,”

“If you wake up now, we can go for a repeat of last night before we have to start getting ready to leave,”

“Okay, you have my attention,” Patrick smirked and moved in to bury his head in David’s neck, a spot that was becoming one of Patrick’s favorites.

After following through on his promise of a repetition of the night before, Patrick pulled a very reluctant David out of bed, telling him that once they got ready and got Stevie’s sheets in the washing machine, they could go get breakfast.

The suggestion of food was enough to get David ready and dressed, but not enough to help Patrick strip the sheets off the bed and get the laundry started.

“I still think she deserves to wash the sheets herself,” David pointed out. “She has been lying to me for months,”

“David, she was kind enough to let us stay here, _knowing_ what we would do,” Patrick said, giving him a look. “We’re washing her sheets,”

“Fine,” David groaned, but there was a small smile on his face.

15 minutes later found them sitting in what David now thought of as their booth since the night of his birthday. They were both sipping coffee as they waited for Twyla to bring their food over, sitting in comfortable silence.

As the silence stretched on, David’s self-deprecating thoughts appeared in his head, making him think that maybe last night hadn’t been what Patrick had wanted. He was about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom to gain some composure, but before he got the chance, Patrick’s foot was winding around his calf.

“Stop thinking so much,” Patrick said, not even looking up from the newspaper he had grabbed on their way in (what person under the age of 50 even read the newspaper anymore? And why was it incredibly adorable?).

“What?” David blurted out because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Patrick looked up, teasing smile on his face. “I can hear you thinking from over here,” David scoffed and Patrick leaned over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’m not regretting what happened last night, or this morning, for that matter,” David’s breath hitched in his throat at the way Patrick’s eyes sparkled.

“How’d you…?”

“I just had a feeling you were getting it into your head that I was having regrets, just like you did the day after we kissed.”

“Sorry,” David mumbled, looking down at his coffee. “I haven’t had the best experience with relationships,” He feels his heart stop the second he says the word he had been purposefully avoiding. But if Patrick noticed it, he didn’t say anything.

“And I hate that so many people have treated you horribly,” David looked up at the angry tone. “I don’t regret anything I’ve done with you, David. Except for maybe taking so long to ask you on a date,”

David’s half smirk half smile appeared on his face and Patrick smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he got the chance to say anything, Twyla came back with their food.

After eating in silence for a beat, David nudged Patrick’s foot with his own, sending a secret smile across the table, which Patrick quickly returned. “For the record,” David said and Patrick raised an eyebrow. “I don’t regret anything I’ve done with you either,”

Patrick ducked his head bashfully, filling David with a warmth that went right to his toes. “Good,”

“Though, you maybe should have made it clear that you had asked me on the date,”

“Okay, David, for the millionth time-”

David smiled as Patrick launched into a defense. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy. Last night had been absolutely perfect. There had been some awkwardness when Patrick requested they keep the lights on, claiming he didn’t want to hide away under the covers when they saw each other naked for the first time, but that was simply because David had been worried that once he saw David, he would realize that he wasn’t into men the way he thought he was.

But Patrick had been right to suggest keeping the lights on, because not only did Patrick seem to enjoy his male physique, he seemed obsessed with it, his roaming hands going everywhere they wanted.

It was absolutely perfect and David felt cliché, but he didn’t care. He was happy, which was a welcome change.


End file.
